Element
Argon Element (born as Ethan Ez on Alderaan), primarily known as Darth Element was an Admiral serving in the Imperial Navy. He was one of the few consistent Dark Jedi and force-users in the Galactic Imperium. Element fought during many of the Galactic Imperium's major military conflicts. He had very close relationships with the high command. He married Patton's daughter during the Shrike War where Thrawn was his best man and friend thereafter. Biography Early Life and Mandalorian Adoption Element was born on Alderaan with 3 sisters. When he was just barrly 6 years old in 0 BBY he was seperated from his family when there vessel was attacked by pirates. He managed to escape in an escape pod however. His father put him in and launched the pod just seconds before the pirates attack causing the ship to explode. He was found by a Mandalorian who taught him to how to shoot all types of weopons. Element was also trained in hand to hand combat and won the world title 10 years running. Element was also trained in various fighting styles with mele weponds. During the end of the clone war Element ran across an old Sith star fighter that he restored and modified on his own. He became an experienced piolite and could take on any challenge that came his way. When he turned 21 and was elegable for becoming a starfighter pilot for the Mandalorians. Becoming a Dark Jedi While visiting in the outer rim he recived word that his home planet was under attack. When he got back he saw the last ship leaving orbit It was the same people who had killed his parents. Now he was furious and went down to the surface to see if anything survived the bombing. When he got to his house it was still standing but just barrly. As he went inside he saw that the little box that his foster parents kept locked was cracked open. As he opened it he saw a lightsaber still intact. As he reached to turn it on the lightsaber lurched into his hand. Along with it was a note that read "Dear Eelement if you are reading this it means that your father and I are dead. We want you to take the contents in this box and go some where and be tested for jedi potential. Over the years you have been in some tight spots and have found a way out. You have been in more trouble than anyone should be able to survive and have made it out alive and nearly unharmed except for some cuts and brusies and the occational broken limb. We are asking you to do this in secret and never tell anyone what you can do. In this box is 2 long lightsabers, a lightwhip, and a lightdagger." Element left his home world and went off to hunt down the pirates that had killed both of his families. On his way to the core systems he ran into some information about a job opertuinty as being a Soldier. He checked into it and now is a recruite for Galactic Imperial Order and is trying to find information when ever he can about the pirates. Element became one of the few Mando's that had ever became a Dark Jedi Master. Under the training of Darth Malus and Darth Necros he has grew in power and understanding of the force. Element has also made his own lightsaber fighting style called the shade style. It is a combination of all the fighting styles known to the jedi. Galactic Imperium After the disbandment of the Dark Jedi Order Element joined the Navy as a Rear-Admiral. And after many months he finally worked his way up to the rank of Admiral. Element served under Ramsay and fought many of the Imperial conflicts. During the Shrike War, Element befriended Jero Thrawn and married Hope Patton. However, his new bride died during the Shrike War. After the Shrike War and the death of Hope, Element would continue to serve Patton in the Imperium, but under an extended leave where he vanished from the Galaxy. He reappeared, however in time for Hakaisha's wedding. At Hakaisha's wedding, Element's long time friend Thrawn introduced Element to a young waitress named Ambria, whom he immediately took to. A romantic relationship was developed between the two. Personality and traits Element really dose not have much of a personality other than his stone coldness all the time unless you are someone he is very close to. Family Element's mother, father and three sisters died in the explosion of a vessel over the planet Alderaan, and his only wife died sometime after the Shrike War but before 66 ABY. Other Information The Stats of Elements Ship: Class Glorious Heritage Registry XMC-10-2841 Fighters Slip fighters, Combat drones Armaments AP Cannons, Point defense lasers, Smart missiles, Smart bullets, Nova Bombs Defences High tension armor, Ablative armor, Reactive armor, Battle blades Propulsion Slipstream Armanment stats: 40 missile launchers, firing 8 rounds per second, 20 megatons of "direct-hit firepower" Mod's: XS-12 Experimental Combat Shield System, decommissioned Nebulon-B frigate, and drew its power from three Quadex power cores, Hyperdrive is in the Class 0.5 Weponds that Element carries are as follows 2 WESTAR-34s, 1 DC_15A, and Pattons MA6B Plasmatic Pulse Rifle Elements Light Saber-Blade is a multi color blade it can change colors depending on what mood i am in. mostly it is silver or red. Appearances *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Order is Restored Once Again *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Grand Imperial Wedding *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: War on Kashyyyk *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Galactic Imperium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Patton's *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: New Offensive *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Korriban *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: All the King's men *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Point of No Return Category:Imperial Officer Category: Player Character